Exploding Kittens
Overview Exploding Kittens is a card game designed by Elan Lee, Shane Small and Matthew Inman from the comics site The Oatmeal. Originally proposed as a Kickstarter project seeking US$10,000 in crowdfunding, it exceeded the goal in eight minutes and on January 27, 2015, seven days after opening, it passed 106,000 backers setting the record for most backers in Kickstarter history. At completion on February 19, 2015, it had $8,782,571 USD in pledges by 219,382 backers. The campaign ended as the fourth most funded campaign on the crowdfunding site. The first play test of Exploding Kittens was recorded on YouTube by Smosh Games, who had the first deck. The backers started receiving delivery in late July 2015; all backers received the game by August or September 2015. How to Play According to the site, the game is "essentially Russian Roulette; you draw cards until you draw an Exploding Kitten, at which point you explode and lose." A player may play as many or as few cards as they choose during their turn, but must end their turn by drawing a card. The card types are as follows: * Exploding Kitten: a player loses when they draw this card, unless they have a Defuse card in which case the Defuse is discarded and the Exploding Kitten placed back into the deck. * Defuse: allows the player to continue playing after drawing an Exploding Kitten. * Skip: the player ends their turn without drawing a card. * Attack: the player ends their turn(s) without drawing a card and the next player takes two turns. * See the Future: the player views the top three cards of the deck. * Shuffle: the player shuffles the deck. * Favor: another player must give the player a card from their hand. * Nope: stops the action of another player. Cannot be used on Exploding Kittens or Defuse cards. * Cards without instructions must be played in matched pairs, and allow the player to take a random card from another player's hand. The deck contains multiple cards of each type, but they are distinguished from each other by unique flavor text. Revisions and Expansions * Exploding Kittens: NSFW Edition * In January 2016, a multiplayer version of the game was released on the iOS platform with new content not found in the original game. In April 2016, the mobile version was also released onto the Android platform, and allowed for cross-platform play between all mobile versions. The mobile-exclusive card types are as follows: * Slap: The player ends their turn and makes another player take any other turns they have left plus 1 more. In the second expansion pack, you can also slap yourself. * Reverse: Reverses turn order and player skips drawing a card. * Draw from the Bottom: The player draws from the bottom of the deck and immediately ends their turn. * Annoy (Expansion Pack): Makes two random cards in the target player's hand unplayable until they draw a card. * Blind (Expansion Pack): Transforms all the target player's cards into cat butts until they draw a card. * Fake Shuffle (Expansion Pack 2): Pretends to shuffle the deck, visually showing it to all of the other players in the game. * Kitten Role Call (Expansion Pack 2): Relocates all of the Exploding Kitten cards to the top of the deck. * Alter the Future (Expansion Pack 2): You can see and alter the future, meaning you can change the order of cards and potentially avoiding exploding. The 'Attack' and 'Nope' cards from the original card game were not released in the mobile versions on iOS and Android. Links and References Official Website BoardGameGeek Review Category:Cards